In a vapor phase processing system, an electronic liquid which is contained within a tank is heated by heaters located within the contained fluid to generate a zone of saturated vapor. Work product is delivered by a conveyor to the saturated vapor zone for processing. Where the work product is presented at a substantially horizontal orienation and includes through-hole devices, molten solder may be directed upwardly against the bottom surface of the work product by a suitable laminar flow solder applicator which is located below the work product. The saturated vapor will maintain the solder in a molten state so that a leveling nozzle can remove excess solder from the work product.
Laminar flow solder applicators propel a stream of molten solder from an extended, narrow orifice. Periodically, debris forms which lodges itself in the orifice causing a discontinuity in the solder stream and this is undesirable.